


Just Another Day at the B&B

by loumauve (wintermallow)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Mini Fic, kitten!Claudia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintermallow/pseuds/loumauve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leena is propped up on the sofa, reading, as something unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day at the B&B

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miekhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miekhead/gifts).



> this is just a repost of something I submitted to miekhead on tumblr quite a while ago.

Leena was curled up on the sofa at the B&B, reading one of her favourite books as she felt something soft, warm and fuzzy on her lap.

She looked down to find an orange kitten curled up into her.

Smiling but curious as well, she sat up and carefully reached for the little cat.

She pulled her close, squinting; something about the kitten seemed awfully familiar.

Petting her head and tiny ears she found a green streek amidst the fluffy orange fur. She sighed.  _"Oh Claudia, what did you do this time."_


End file.
